Hard Eight Takes A Hard Turn
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: when Diesel shows Ranger the future. The first chapter starts with canon and then goes AU or AR if you prefer. Morelli doesn't get the girl so Cupcakes beware. What will Ranger do with the information he receives?
1. Diesel Drops In

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me but the plot does.

AN: This story is almost complete already. It won't be real long but it's something that I got in my head and wouldn't leave. Let me know what you think. Thanks Margaret for the encouragement to write this after seeing my brief outline.**  
**

The very beginning is canon to the middle of book 8 but then turns AU.

* * *

**Ranger's POV:**

I had made a mistake spending the night with Stephanie last night. I made that deal with her but I never really intended to collect, especially now that she broke up with Morelli. I hoped that she would make a move to get into my bed. I wanted her to think of me as a man, not a super hero, a larger than life figure who does the impossible. I wanted her to see me as more than a friend. When I kissed her a few months back I knew I had felt lust like I had never felt before. I had been with plenty of women but seriously I was able to separate my feelings and after sex I couldn't wait to get away. With Stephanie, it wasn't that way. I never wanted to leave her bed. Good thing I had a meeting scheduled with the DEA or I would've stayed.

She had an eventful day after I left her bed. I had Hector install a simple security system so she would know if someone broke in. Hector had just finished completing the set-up of the system when I turned to her and crooked my finger. I explained the remote to her and how the system worked. I gave her the four digit code and showed her how to work the floor bolt. She asked me about her tab. I was sorry I ever used those words. I explained there was no tab, not anymore and there was no price for what we give each other. I mean we gave each other plenty of pleasure last night, how could anyone put a price on that? I would do anything for this woman; I wish she could see it. I told her I had to get back to work. She asked what I meant and I told her that it was the way it had to be. She asked about the job. I tried to explain it in simple terms.

At some point she grabbed my shirt and was about to say something when time stopped. A man dressed in a pair of grungy Diesel jeans and a grey t-shirt that said Diesel across it stood before me. He had long blonde hair hanging loose about his shoulders and a scruffy blonde beard and a chiseled face and physique. It was obvious that he worked out; he had an air of danger about him, like I did. I was stunned to see him suddenly before me.

He was taking in my appearance as I was taking in his. "My name is Diesel. I'm what's called an Unmentionable. Don't even try to kill me, it can't be done. I've been tasked with protecting Stephanie and making sure she gets with the right man to have a happily ever after. I'm here to show you the future if you send her back to Morelli. Not only is her life adversely affected by your words but yours is too."

I was skeptical. I mean really a man from the future but he did suddenly pop in and everything stopped. Stephanie was standing there and not moving or talking. "You really expect me to believe you?"

"You don't have a choice man, I'm taking you on a journey," the man calling himself Diesel said. He took my hand and I felt my stomach drop and everything went fuzzy.


	2. First Stop

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

AN: Wow, what a response. I'm blushing. Now I hope I can do the idea I had proud because I don't want to disappoint. Hope you like our first stop but their is a lot of angst in this and the next couple of chapters.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I really do love them &amp; appreciate them.

* * *

We landed, for lack of a better word, a few minutes later, where Diesel said, "We're a couple of years in the future. Steph, well, she took your words to heart and you gave her a few more. She believed everything you said about not wanting relationships and she's about to marry Morelli. She's so damn miserable and unhappy it's really sad to see. He's turning her into a Burg clone of his mother. You finally realized you made a mistake and try to stop it."

We walked into the room where Steph is standing in front of a mirror in a puffy white dress. There was lace, sequins and seed pearls. She had on a veil with her hair in tight bun. Her make-up was flawless. She looked delicate amongst all that lace, but it wasn't her I was seeing. It was something she'd never choose to wear. I saw myself standing there in black jeans, black painted on tee and black snakeskin cowboy boots. I had my aviator sunglasses in the front of my tee. I heard myself beg, "Babe, leave with me now. I love you, please, don't do this."

She was angry, her eyes flashing, "I can't disappoint my mother and upset Joe. I gave my word. I have to marry him. It's not like you ever really wanted me for anything other than sex. Well, I need someone to love me. At least he'll love me even if I don't love him. Leave before you ruin everything. I can't stop it." There were tears in her eyes. I watched myself turn and walk away when she whispered, "What a surprise, you walk away without a fight."

We stood there while she pulled herself together. Lula walked in to check on her. "Did I see Ranger leave?"

"Yeah," she bitterly wept, "he finally told me he loved me. I told him he was too late. I can't walk out on my wedding. I'd be a pariah in my own family. My mother would never speak to me again. I may not be in love with Joe but I couldn't hurt him that way."

"Stephanie, you're in love with Ranger and you let him walk away," Lula softly said.

"I had to. He only said that because I'm marrying Joe. He'd only push me away again. I know that I'd never be enough for him. I can live with Joe's cheating and lies but I couldn't live with Ranger being the same way. It'll be okay Lula. I can manage; besides, Joe wants to start a family. That'll have to be enough."

Lula looked sadly at Stephanie, "Girlfriend, if Tank told me he loved me I'd run off with him so fast it'd make your head spin. I screwed up with that man but I haven't given up on love. It sounds like you have. You do realize that may be the last time you ever see him right? Can you live with yourself after sending him away?"

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter Lula. I could never make a man like him happy. I can't even make Joe happy. I know he's been seeing Terri on the side. He could never be with her due to her ties to her Family. It would be career suicide. We'll make our families happy and it'll be enough. I can't cheat, it isn't in me but I've learned to live with him doing it. We'll have a good life. He'll take care of me and I'll do some charity work, cook, clean and take care of our children. It'll be enough."

Lula didn't look convinced but Helen Plum walked in fussing over Stephanie's make-up and ushered Lula out. The ceremony was about to start. She helped Stephanie touch up her make-up. We watched her walk down the aisle on her father's arm, tears in her eyes. Everyone would think they were from her happiness on that day. I knew the truth deep in my heart. She cried for what she was giving up. She cried for her freedom and independence. She cried for me. I had a feeling I wouldn't like what else Diesel has in store for me.

Our next stop was my apartment in my new building. I stood there watching myself drink from a whisky bottle. There was already three empties on the coffee table. I heard the door open behind us and my best friends walked in; Tank, Lester and Bobby. They were dressed in suits, like they just came from the reception.

Lester spoke first, "They just left on their honeymoon. I don't think anyone noticed the sadness in her eyes."

Tank was next, "I'm sorry man. I know you don't want to hear it but I told you to do something sooner. Lula told us that she sent you away. Bombshell wasn't gonna walk out. You know she's loyal and her word is her bond. She gave up not only on you man, but she gave up on love."

I watched myself throw one of the empties, then another and another against the wall. Glass was everywhere and I was cut from some flying glass. I continued to drink from the bottle. Bobby walked over to try and patch me up. I pushed him away. I heard my cell ring. I picked it up and listened for a minute then I said, "Fine, I'll see you then."

I stood up and said, "I'm leaving on a mission, chopper will land on the roof in a couple of hours." I walked into the bedroom and heard the shower turn on.

Bobby, Lester and Tank stood there in shock. Finally Tank spoke, "I can't believe he took another mission. I thought he was done."

Bobby shook his head and sadly said, "I have a feeling he's not coming back this time. He has nothing left to live for. He's so in love with her and now he's lost her for good."

I watched myself say goodbye to my friends. The sadness was clear for all to see in my eyes as was my despair. They hugged me like they were never going to see me again. I could tell I had given up and just didn't care. I watched myself climb onto the chopper with my duffle bag. I watched as I pulled out a picture of Stephanie and myself. She was smiling up at me and I noticed the happiness in both our eyes. We were standing facing each other on a beach. We had our arms around each other and were about to kiss. It was a beautiful picture and one I clearly cherished. It had some creases in it, like I had pulled it out often to look at. I kissed it and placed it back in my pocket.

Diesel took my hand saying, "Come on, there's more." I felt the fuzziness come over me again.


	3. Second Stop

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, you are great. I'm glad you are enjoying this. It is reminiscent of a Christmas Carol with three stops but I think that is where it ends.

There is a huge angst warning for this chapter and the next but I promise it'll get better. Stick with me please, Ranger needed a kick in the head and a lot of Stephanie's views stem directly from this moment where she says she can't do it and then his mouth says these things on different occasions. I want to correct that so it's gonna get worse before it gets better. Ranger is a stubborn guy and needs to see how his actions/words impact everyone, not just him.

* * *

This time we landed behind Stephanie. She was standing in front of a headstone. Diesel spoke again, "We are six months after Stephanie's wedding day."

I saw my name on the headstone with a shiney black casket waiting to be lowered. I was stunned. Bobby's words just spoken were ringing in my head. Stephanie was in tears; my mother and Julie walked up to the headstone, they were crying. I heard Stephanie say, "I'm so sorry, this is my fault. If I hadn't married Joe then Ranger would still be alive. He wouldn't have gone on that mission after he retired."

My mother spoke through her tears, "I know my son. He went out again because he wanted to. Maybe he did want to die after you married but he made his choice, he called me before he left and said that he had pushed you away for good. He told me many times that he pushed you away. He thought it was too dangerous to be with you. He didn't think he was good enough for you. I told him he was being foolish so many times. I told him to tell you how he felt."

Julie reached out and took Stephanie's hand, "I know you loved my Dad. I loved him too. He loved us both in his own way. I wish he could have told us in words instead of actions."

Stephanie nodded and said, "I know honey. I'll always be there for you if you want to talk about him. I know no one understands how I felt or why I married Joe. I didn't want to be alone. I was tired of being alone. I wasn't strong enough to fight anymore. I hope you never feel that way sweetie."

I watched as they each laid a rose on the casket. My daughter had the flag. It should've gone to Stephanie but we never married and she was married to another man. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. I was already showing signs of slowing down. Another couple of years and it would be a suicide mission when I left. I was good but every one slows up as they age. There was nothing I could do about. All the healthy eating and exercise couldn't change things. There were younger, stronger men on both sides to take my place or assassinate me.

We followed them to Rangeman. Tank, Lester, Bobby, my parents, Julie with her mother and Stephanie were all sitting in a conference room with my attorney, Jamison Calahan. He read the bequests to Julie, my parents and my partners. Then he told Stephanie the remainder of my estate goes to her. She is now the majority owner of Rangeman, the building including my penthouse which included everything in it, cars and multimillion dollar bank account. She was stunned, "I can't take all this. I wasn't his wife, his family. It should go to Julie."

Jamison said, "Stephanie, Carlos was very sure of what he was doing. He left Julie very well off. Her trust fund is managed by the firm and if something happens to Rachel, you are in charge until she reaches 25. His parents are also in a very good financial position. I know they'd rather have their son but they can retire and live well even if they live to be one hundred."

She stuttered, "What about Rangeman? I can't own it. The guys have worked hard to make it what it is today. They should own it all."

Jamison shook his head, "Stephanie, he wanted you to have choices and something to fall back on in the event you wanted to end your marriage. This was something that would be yours. He believed you could run the company and take it to another level if you chose to. Don't let his life become meaningless by refusing. He's looking down on you now, wanting you take his gift and not let his death be for nothing."

She burst into tears finally realizing how much he loved her and how much she has lost. Tank pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. I watched as my best friend comforted her. She looked up into his eyes and said, "You'll tell Lula how you feel tonight won't you? Don't let her continue thinking you don't love her, that she means nothing to you. Please, don't make the same mistakes Ranger and I did."

He nodded saying, "No Bombshell, I won't. I plan to go out after we're done and buy her an engagement ring. I'm asking her to marry me tonight. She'll want you to be her matron of honor."

She nodded, "I don't know if I can do it. I'm a little down on marriage and love right now."

My mother spoke up, "Stephanie, don't let everything cloud your kind and giving nature."

Tank took her up to the penthouse; he gave her the combination to the safe so she could review the papers in there. He handed her my dog tags which she placed over her head so they hung between her breasts. I watched him leave as she opened the door to the safe. She reached inside and took out a letter I had written to her and a blue ring box from Tiffany. She opened the ring box and found a stunning white emerald cut diamond. It looked to be about three carats with a smaller stone on either side it. It was set in platinum. She opened the letter and I read it over her shoulder.

_Babe,_

_If you are reading this I it means I didn't make it back this time. I know I should've told you sooner what you meant to me but I'm not a man who is good at expressing myself with words. Actions always worked better for me. I tried to show you how felt through my actions. Hell, I killed for you, got shot for you and jumped off a bridge to save you. I told you I loved you but even when I stopped qualifying it you didn't get it. I told you I thought about marrying you but you laughed it off. I hated seeing you in danger because of me. I finally realized I couldn't go on without you but it was too late. You and the cop decided to make a go of it. I know I had no right to show up at the church today and ask you to run away with me but I had to try. When you rejected me it felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. So I did something stupid. I accepted another job. I honestly don't care if I come back because I don't think I can handle watching you live the Burg life and have Morelli's children. It wouldn't be living for me, I have a really bad feeling on this one Babe but it doesn't matter. The minute you said 'I do' my life was over as I knew it. I'll never be happy with anyone else. You may not believe this but after our first time together, I've been celibate. We were together a few times after that but there hasn't been, could never be another woman for me. You stole my heart Babe. You'll never know the pure bliss I felt when we were in Hawaii together. If Joe hadn't shown up I would have given you that ring in my safe and we'd never have been apart again. _

_I hope that you'll be able to think of me in the future and not hate me. You were so angry the last time I saw you, it hurt more than you'll ever know to have it directed at me. I love you Babe, always have, and always will. Keep the ring and everything else I left you. I want you to have choices in the future. If you want to leave him you'll be able to support yourself and not scimp to get by again. I know you're proud but please accept what I've given you._

_With all my love,_

_Carlos_

Stephanie shook her head as the tears continued to fall. I heard her yell in the quiet apartment, "Why? Why could you be so eloquent in a letter but not say those words to me while you were alive. Why did you push me away so many times? I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for dying on me."

She continued to cry and rage until the sun started to go down before finally realizing she needed to get home, it was already six o'clock. We followed her home, she drove my 911 Turbo. She pulled into Morelli's driveway on Slater Street. He was standing on his porch unlocking the door when he looked over, watching her climb out of the car in her black funeral dress.

You could see the anger on his face and he began yelling, "Where the hell have you been and what are you doing driving that car?"

"I told you I was going to Ranger's funeral today. Did you really think I wouldn't go? He wasn't just my best friend; he was the love of my life."

He stalked over to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the house. He shoved her onto the couch and began to pace. He was angry and it came through in his voice, "How dare you stand in my lawn as my wife and say that another man is the love of your life. Furthermore, what do you mean he was your best friend? Shouldn't your husband fit the bill for both? Why did you even marry me?"

She was sobbing, "I married you because you finally asked with a ring. I knew he never would. He came to the church before the ceremony and I rejected him, then he left on this mission. Now he's dead. Are you happy now? I chose you, now you'll have to live with knowing he was the love of my life. Deal with it. I have to live with his blood on my hands. He left me his building, his cars, his company and a boatload of money."

Joe stood there, the bluster gone and said in a flat tone, "I'm going to my mother's. At least I can eat a meal with someone I can stand to look at. You make me sick Stephanie. You need to get over him if you expect this marriage to work and you better be prepared to have my children or we're through. You'll use his money for us and our family. The choice is yours. I suggest you use some of it to take some cooking lessons. Everyone is tired of your incompetence in the kitchen."

We watched him storm out of the house and she crumpled to the floor sobbing. She cried like her heart was breaking. It went on for hours. The phone rang several times but she never made an attempt to answer it. She finally fell asleep on the floor. Bobby and Lester showed up a few hours later and carefully lifted her up. They carried her upstairs and put her to bed. Bobby pulled her shoes off as Lester laid her down. They shook their heads, I heard Lester say, "I don't think I ever want to fall in love. It doesn't appear to have made either of them happy."

Bobby looked grim. He said as they climbed into their SUV, "It's not love that made them unhappy. It was their failure to acknowledge their feelings until it was too late. She believed all the crap he spewed; I mean look what she had before him. Morelli who tore her down every chance he got and Dickie Orr who cheated on her and then told her it was her fault."

Diesel looked at her lying there and softly spoke, "Pushing her away was the wrong move man. Telling her he's a good man and a good cop may be the truth but he's not the better man for her. I know you think she'd be safer with him but that isn't true. Come on, we have another stop to make."

I nodded and took his hand. I hated the feeling I got when we traveled but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he showed me next even more.


	4. Final Stop

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN: HUGE TISSUE WARNING ON THIS ONE. HIGH ANGST! I cried writing it so I expect you guys will have some tears based on the prior 2 chapters. I promise it gets better after this one.

Thank you so much for the reviews and comments. It means a lot when people say that felt the emotion enough to have a reaction. Love it or hate it. So on we go to our last stop on Diesel's tour.

* * *

Our next stop was Joe's office at the TPD. I saw a picture of a little girl with Stephanie's blue eyes and Joe's Mediterranean skin tone and hair. She was cute, looked about a year old. Stephanie was standing behind her. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. Next to it was their wedding picture; I noticed Stephanie had the same smile in both pictures. I was such a fool. Joe was doing paperwork when Diesel spoke.

"Cute kid, too bad she died a month after that picture was taken. She had brain cancer. She woke up one night screaming from the pain. They rushed her to the hospital but it was too late. She spent the last couple of days of her life in a medically induced coma due to the pain. The tumor was causing too much pressure. Stephanie fell apart, she wasn't the same after you died but this devastated her. She felt like everything she touched was tainted. She's withdrawn into herself. Bobby talked her into counseling, she sees a therapist twice a week after her suicide attempt. It was a good thing Joe came home that night. Half the time he goes to Terri Gilman's place. Stephanie knew about it, but never cared enough to try and stop it. She put all her love into that little girl. She named her Carla Rose Morelli. Joe wasn't thrilled but he was undercover on a case with Terri when she was born. Nothing he could do about the name."

Holy hell, she named her kid after me and my grandmother. I swallowed hard and said, "She's lost so much. I really thought he'd be better for her. Why did all this happen to her? She's the kindest, most loving and giving person I ever met?"

Diesel shook his head, "Who knows why fate deals so much to one person. You know there's a saying, 'God doesn't give you more than you can handle' but for Stephanie that isn't true. She's struggling but doing her best. Her family hasn't been supportive. Her grandmother died a month after you. Stephanie gave her the biggest, most elaborate funeral the Burg ever saw. Valerie is constantly calling her for a loan because she married that Albert Kloughn. Not much of a lawyer but treats her well. They had triplets to add to the two from her first marriage. All girls, Alberta, Helena and Edna, born six months after your death. She can't afford groceries so Stephanie just gave her an allowance of $5000 per month to help support the family. She set up a trust fund for each of the girls. The money from Carla's was taken and divided among the five of them."

"What about her parents?" I asked.

Diesel grimaced, "Frank hasn't been the same since he served in 'Nam. He's been suffering from PTSD. Eventually he committed suicide after Carla died. Couldn't take it anymore, after the funeral he went into the garage and shot himself in the head. Helen drank herself into a stupor every day. Valerie went over to do her laundry one day after her washer died and found Helen dead on the kitchen floor in a pool of Wild Turkey. The autopsy report indicated alcohol poisoning. She drank herself to death, she blamed herself for pushing Stephanie to marry a Morelli."

"Surly her in-laws supported her," I desperately continued.

Diesel bitterly laughed, "Are you serious? They never liked her, Bella cursed her after Carla died. Angie Morelli has done nothing but tell everyone how worthless Stephanie is and how good a man her son is to tolerate her. Any other man would've divorced her. She has no problem telling everyone how useless Stephanie is - she can't cook or clean. The thing is Stephanie is a pretty good cook, loves to use her crock pot."

"What about friends?" I couldn't believe everyone abandoned her.

Diesel was shaking his head. "Mary Lou eventually stopped trying. Stephanie was severely depressed after you died and just laid there until Joe got her pregnant. Then after the suicide attempt she spent three months in a mental hospital. Mary Lou was turned away every time she tried to visit. She did what she could to help Steph with cooking and cleaning but she had her own family to care for and her own reputation to keep clean. After your death she wasn't allowed to keep in touch with Connie or Lula. They were her only true friends outside of Mary Lou. The Morelli's and her mother didn't approve of Connie because of her association with the Bonds Office and organized crime. It reflected badly on Joe. You have to understand that Lula wasn't from the Burg and a former hooker, which was never an acceptable friendship. She wanted Stephanie to stand up in her wedding but Joe wouldn't allow it."

"You said Bobby talked her into counseling. My men didn't abandon her, did they?"

He watched Diesel blow out a sigh, "Some did, and they blamed her for your death. They watched her become more withdrawn and spend less time with them and her friends. They felt she had betrayed them for the Burg. She spent some time at Rangeman but not a lot. She felt the anger directed at her, sometimes she'd sneak up to the penthouse and stay the night holding that ring from your safe and the dog tags. She was really only there for board meetings and voted the way Tank did. They hired a disabled vet to run the office. It was a smart move. He's good and helped the business grow. The company is even more successful."

I nodded as I watched Joe answer his phone. I watched his eyes harden as he gritted out, "You can't be serious." A few seconds later he slammed the phone down. He ran out to his POS Crown Vic yelling to get all available patrols over to his house because Stephanie was in danger. We sat in the back seat as Joe drove home; the car came to screeching halt. We watched in horror as shots were being fired by someone in a black Escalade. It was as if it happened in slow motion. We saw Stephanie walking across the lawn, totally unaware of her surroundings. We watched in silence as her body jerked when every shot hit her. I heard myself screaming "No" as we ran behind Joe and heard the sirens. Her gorgeous blue eyes open, unseeing as I heard her whisper, "I'm coming to you now Carlos. We can finally be together."

We heard the Escalade's tires screeching down the street, shots being fired between the occupants and the police chasing them. We watched as the police questioned a grieving Morelli. He explained he received a call from an informant who stated the Killer Cuts were going after her to stop his investigation. We watched as they covered her body with a sheet, the paramedics could do nothing to help. Terri showed up to comfort Joe. The Morelli's came over and could only say 'good riddance' when Joe complained her dying words were of me.

I watched Tank, Bobby and Lester arrive, the grief clear in their features as well as shock. Valerie showed up, her only family. She began to scream and sob over her sister's dead body. It seemed her sister and my best friends were the only ones who cared that an angel was taken today.

It was humbling to hear her dying words were of me. I knew I couldn't let this come to pass. Diesel took my hand and we landed back in her apartment where he said, "Now you know what happens if you say those words. What do you plan to do Batman?"


	5. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I do appreciate them. Especially the guests, who take the time send one. I don't plan on anymore angst. I have two chapters left that are already written and two started. I don't plan for this to be long but will likely be a just over ten.

* * *

The scene before me unfroze and Diesel was nowhere to be seen. I saw Stephanie standing before me with flashing eyes. I took a deep breath before saying, "Babe, wait before you say anything." I watched as she gave me her Burg glare. "I'm sorry Babe. I shouldn't have left so abruptly. I should take the time to explain. Can we go and sit in the bedroom? You don't have a couch."

I watched her face for the change in expressions; I think it's cute that she believes I have ESP. I'm simply adept at reading people and she has a very expressive face. She doesn't hide her emotions like I do. I learned to do so at an early age getting involved with the gangs in Newark. The Army taught me to be better at it, even when I was in physical pain I could hide it. She nodded her agreement and I followed her into her bedroom. The scent of sex still hung in the air and I felt my pants tighten. Christ, what this woman could do to me and she didn't even realize it. I sat in her chair as I watched her sit on her bed, her back to the head board and a pillow propped behind her. "This is your show so talk," she said.

I managed a small smile; she could be so cute when she tried to be tough. "Babe, I never stay the night with a woman. I'm usually very clear with any woman I take to bed that it's simply for a few hours of pleasure. I never promise them anything." I could see she was getting angry so I held up my hand, "Don't say anything, let me finish." She nodded, so I continued, "I'm not a man who allows emotions to rule me. When Connie called me to meet you and provide some assistance I was hesitant because you were a woman. This is a tough field for any woman to embark on but you had no training. I saw you were determined and I didn't want to see you hurt. When you called me for back up you showed you had guts, then even though you needed the money desperately you gave me a share of your take. Before that you called me to help you get out of those cuffs. You called a virtual stranger to help you out of a compromising situation. I'll never understand why because I could have raped you if I were a different kind of man. I can't believe Morelli left you helpless like that. Anyone could've broken in, hell Ramirez could have and you would've been helpless." I took a breath before continuing, "When I kissed you after the BMW was stolen I felt something. I chalked it up to lust. You're a beautiful woman and I would have to be dead not to be interested in you. I didn't realize what it was at the time but I was falling in love with you." I heard her snort but I wouldn't allow myself to be deterred. I knew what the future would hold if I didn't continue. "I never meant to collect on the deal. I knew you weren't the type to cheat but I hoped you would see me as a potential partner. I hoped your engagement to Morelli wouldn't last. When you asked me to go with you to find Mooner and Dougie I hoped that it meant something. Then you and the cop broke up. I hoped you'd come to me and want me in your bed."

She looked at me with a curious expression and she could no longer keep silent. "You wanted me to choose you, didn't you?"

"Yeah Babe, I did. Do you know that outside of my family only you, Tank, Lester, Bobby and one other friend know about my daughter? For me to trust you with that information speaks volumes about where you rank in my life. Last night I came to check on you. I had no intention of spending the night."

She asked, "What changed your mind?"

"You did Babe," I said, "you did when I found your couch in the hall and walked in to smell chocolate chip cookies and I saw the fear in your eyes. That fear did me in. I wanted to do something to take that from your eyes. I wanted to comfort you. So I did the only thing I knew would take your mind off that fear. When I kissed you I knew I couldn't stop there, no matter what my intentions had been. I wanted you like I've never wanted another woman before. I couldn't hold back that first time, I hope I made it up to you after that."

She smiled, "You did. You were perfect; no man has ever made me feel like you did Ranger. I felt things I've never felt before, we made love. It was so much more than simple sex. That's why it hurt when you ran out this morning."

I sighed, I know now that I made a mistake. I ran my hand through my hair. It was still short from my time on the run because of Homer Ramos. "I got scared Babe. I felt it too." I looked out the window and saw the cop pull in. He looked up at her window. I was a cruel bastard but I didn't hesitate to walk in front of her window and sit on the bed next to her and pull her into my arms in full view. "I had a meeting for a government contract this morning. You know I have a business, I've done some legally grey things but morally right to get my business off the ground. My company has been tasked with doing surveillance as a government contractor. It's good money; add to that the bounty hunting and the business has little debt and the best equipment available." I leaned down and kissed her. I felt her lips part and I thrust my tongue in. God she tasted good. We broke the kiss when we both needed air. I looked out and saw the cop had left.

"Ranger, Morelli has said a lot of things about you. Are you really a mercenary?"

"Yeah Babe I am. The Army trained me and I use the skills to earn big money. I have a personal and business contract with the government and work with various agencies. They don't hire untrustworthy people; most of the men who work for me are former military. Hector is a reformed gangbanger; he is loyal to me because I saved his life. The gangs are full of very insecure boys who took issue with his sexual orientation and beat the shit of him. Morelli probably makes me out to be worse than I am so you'll be afraid of me."

She swallowed hard. "I've been afraid of you. You can be scary and intimidating when you want to be but I've always felt I could trust you. I feel safe in your presence and right now there is no place I'd rather be than in your arms. I felt the same way this morning. So, I guess the question is, where do we go from here?"


	6. Stephanie's Thoughts

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

AN: I don't really like to rehash dialogue but I think we needed to &amp; get into Steph's head at this point because Ranger has told her a lot.

I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and the positive response to this story. I think the storyline of a Christmas Carol has been done quite a bit on the boards but it's usually at Christmas and I hope I put a new twist on it. I only have an epilogue left to write which is chapter 10. I like where chapter 9 ended and I honestly didn't think I could wrap it up that quick when I had 8 and 9 both half written. We'll see what ya'll think.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

I'm a little crazed today because Ranger ran out this morning and then grandma and I had that issue with the perverted rabbit and the guy in the Clinton mask. What is wrong with me that men run from my bed? I mean there was Joe who ran after he took my virginity on the floor at the bakery, I mean he went down to the recruitment office the next morning and joined the Navy. Then there was that guy Bryan in college, after he slept with me he ran out then told me he was gay and tried being straight but it didn't work out. Talk about a beating to my ego. Then there was Dickie, he didn't seem that interested in my bed when we dated then I caught him cheating with Joyce. He just wanted me to look good on his arm and to help with his political aspirations because I came from a good Burg family.

Now I've had this weird relationship with Morelli who's been trying to get in my bed since he was FTA. He succeeded and made it clear he wasn't interested in marriage. That was until after the Ramos thing. I mean I had been shot and all he wanted was in my pants. He told his mother and grandmother we were getting married. Then I let my mother get in one of her crazy moods and agree with a wedding BBQ. Seriously, what kind of wedding would that be? She talked me into ordering that stupid dress which was her style, not mine. Then the deal with Ranger, I've been avoiding him because I was scared.

I mean I knew what I was in for with Morelli. I've wanted to marry him since I was a kid. I've always had a crush on him and he's improved with age in a lot of ways but the truth is he's going to want a typical Burg housewife. I had to admit that I was still looking at him through the eyes of a teenage girl. Honestly I wasn't in love with him. I tried the housewife thing with Dickie; I didn't work during our brief marriage. I was lucky when I left him and was able to find that job with E.E. Martin. Now I don't exactly like doing what I do for Vinnie but I do what I want when I want. Maybe I should look at opening my own business. I didn't do well in school but I have degree in Business Administration. It's pretty general but enough for a simple business. No matter how much I wanted Ranger, I didn't know what to expect with him. He was an unknown in so many ways.

I watched Ranger crook his finger at me. God he was so frickin' hot. I mean he was amazing last night and I felt myself gush. Damn, another pair of ruined panties. I should make him take me to Victoria's Secret to replace my stock. It's his fault they get ruined. I stood there listening to Ranger tell me about the alarm system he had installed by the scary guy he called Hector. He doesn't speak English and Ranger said he was gay. So I couldn't communicate with him but at least I didn't have to worry he'd sexually assault me. That tear drop on his cheek was another story. Apparently I did need to worry he'd kill me. I asked Ranger about the tab. He explained there was no tab, not anymore and there was no price for what we give each other. What the hell does he mean? I mean we gave each other plenty of pleasure last night, now there's no price? I would do anything for him; I wish he could see it. Then he told me he had to get back to work. I asked what he meant and he said that it was the way it had to be. What's that supposed to mean? It has to be what? I asked about the job he had and he explained it in simple terms.

He ran out this morning like his pants were on fire, then again he's always got something going on trying to get his business off the ground. It must be doing well if he bought that building in Boston. I mean he showed up at my apartment in dress clothes like he had a business meeting or something. I have seen a few businesses around town lately sport a Rangeman Security LLC sticker in their window. If local businesses are hiring him he must be good at it. I know he's good at bounty hunting and I now know he's excellent in bed. I shook my head; get your mind out of the gutter Steph.

I grabbed his shirt and wanted an explanation, hell he's pissing me off. I mean where does he get off? Was I just a one night stand? I can't believe this, I'm about to tell him I can't do this - whatever with him when he held up his hand. He took a deep breath before saying, "Babe, wait before you say anything." I gave him my Burg death glare even though it doesn't work on him. "I'm sorry Babe. I shouldn't have left so abruptly. I should take the time to explain. Can we go and sit in the bedroom? You don't have a couch."

I thought about it a moment then nodded yes, He followed me into the bedroom. The scent of sex still hung in the air and I felt myself get turned on again. Holy hell what he could do to me and I don't know if he even realized it. He sat in the chair at the foot of the bed as I sat on the bed, my back to the head board and a pillow propped behind me before saying, "This is your show so talk." I wasn't going to let him get away with playing man of mystery again.

"Babe, I never stay the night with a woman. I'm usually very clear with any woman I take to bed that it's simply for a few hours of pleasure. I never promise them anything." I felt myself get angry as I thought I was only one in a long line of one night stands when he held up a hand, "Don't say anything, let me finish." I nodded, as he continued, "I'm not a man who allows emotions to rule me. When Connie called me to meet you and provide some assistance I was hesitant because you were a woman. This is a tough field for any woman to embark on but you had no training. I saw you were determined and I didn't want to see you hurt. When you called me for back up you showed you had guts, then even though you needed the money desperately you gave me a share of your take. Before that you called me to help you get out of those cuffs. You called a virtual stranger to help you out of a compromising situation. I'll never understand why because I could have raped you if I were a different kind of man. I can't believe Morelli left you helpless like that. Anyone could've broken in, hell Ramirez could have and you would've been helpless." Holy hell, I never thought about that. I was so mad at Morelli for doing that, humiliated to be in that position I never thought about it. Morelli thought that was real funny, wonder how he would've felt if I had been attacked. The thing is I knew deep down I could trust Ranger, that's why I called him. Ranger took a breath before continuing, "When I kissed you after the BMW was stolen I felt something. I chalked it up to lust. You are a beautiful woman and I would have to be dead not to be interested in you. I didn't realize what it was at the time but I was falling in love with you," I snorted, yeah right he was falling in love with me. I'm just a simple girl from the Burg. He could have any woman he wanted, why would he want me.

"I never meant to collect on the deal. I knew you weren't the type to cheat but I hoped you would see me as a potential partner. I hoped your engagement to Morelli wouldn't last. When you asked me to go with you to find Mooner and Dougie I hoped that it meant something. Then you and the cop broke up. I hoped you'd come to me and want me to take you to bed."

I was surprised by his speech. First because I didn't think he could talk that much at once. He's not exactly a chatty kind of guy. I was more surprised when he said he never planned to collect on the deal, why did he do it. I had intently watched him through his entire speech. Holy hell! "You wanted me to choose you, didn't you?"

"Yeah Babe, I did. Do you know that outside of my family only you, Tank, Lester, Bobby and one other friend know about my daughter? For me to trust you with that information speaks volumes about where you rank in my life. Last night I came to check on you. I had no intention of spending the night."

OMG, he's saying something really important here. Could he? I had to know so I asked, "What changed your mind?"

"You did Babe," he said, "you did when I found your couch in the hall and walked in to smell chocolate chip cookies and I saw the fear in your eyes. That fear did me in. I wanted to do something to take that from your eyes. I wanted to comfort you. So I did the only thing I knew would take your mind off that fear. When I kissed you I knew I couldn't stop there, no matter what my intentions had been. I wanted you like I've never wanted another woman before. I couldn't hold back that first time, I hope I made it up to you after that."

I smiled, "You did. You were perfect; no man has ever made me feel like you did Ranger. I felt things I've never felt before, we made love. It was so much more than simple sex. That's why it hurt when you ran out this morning." Actually he had been amazing last night, each and every time. I had never had as much pleasure as I had with him.

I watched as he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. It was still short from his time on the run because of Homer Ramos. He looked hot with long hair but with the short hair he looked like he should be on the cover of GQ. "I got scared Babe. I felt it too." He looked out the window and I followed his line of vision. Crap, Joe just pulled in, he better not ruin this. I mean Ranger is actually talking about his feelings. I saw Joe look up at my window when Ranger walked past it and sat on the bed next to me before pulling me into his strong arms in full view of that window. I hid my smile, he wasn't about to let Joe ruin this either. "I had a meeting for a government contract this morning. You know I have a business, I've done some legally grey things but morally right to get my business off the ground. My company has been tasked with doing surveillance as a government contractor. It's good money; add to that the bounty hunting and the business has little debt and the best equipment available." He leaned down and kissed me. I let my lips part and he thrust his tongue in. God he tasted good. We broke the kiss when we both needed air. I looked out and saw Joe had left.

"Ranger, Morelli has said a lot of things about you. Are you really a mercenary?"

"Yeah Babe I am. The Army trained me and I use the skills to earn big money. I have a personal and business contract with government and work with various agencies. They don't hire untrustworthy people; most of the men who work for me are former military. Hector is a reformed gangbanger; he is loyal to me because I saved his life. The gangs are full of very insecure boys who took issue with his sexual orientation and beat the shit of him. Morelli probably makes me out to be worse than I am so you'll be afraid of me."

I swallowed hard. I hoped he understood what I was about to say, "I have been afraid of you. You can be scary and intimidating when you want to be but I've always felt I could trust you. I feel safe in your presence and right now there is no place I'd rather be than in your arms. I felt the same way this morning. So, I guess the question is, where do we go from here?"


	7. Where Do We Go Next?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN: Glad everyone liked Steph's thoughts. Sorry for the rehashed dialogue. I know it didn't work too well for everyone. So here's the results of that talk.

* * *

_**So, I guess the question is where do we go from here?"**_

**Ranger's POV**

I felt her shiver as I softly whispered in her ear, "That's the million dollar question Babe."

She turned to look me in the eye before saying, "Are you saying it's up to me?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying," I whispered huskily.

She squirmed off my lap which only succeeded in making me rock hard. She softly said, "Are you saying you want a relationship with me? I mean you just said that you only have one night stands. I need you to spell it out."

I knew this was do or die time, my whole future depending on it as did hers. If I screwed up she'd go back to the cop and I already knew what that future held. I took a deep breath before I laid my heart on the line; I was giving her the power to crush me. "I want a relationship with you Babe. I want you to move out of this death trap apartment that everyone breaks into and in with me. I just moved my business into a state of the art secure building; there are apartments for my men. I have the penthouse apartment on the seventh floor. I also have a couple who live on the sixth floor where the kitchen and laundry facilities are. Ella Guzman is my housekeeper but she also is the housekeeper for all the apartments, does all the laundry and provides the men with three healthy well balanced meals each day. She cleans the locker room and kitchen. The men will keep the gym, gun range, and office area clean. We tend not to be too messy after being in the military. Her husband Luis is in charge of building maintenance and in winter he keeps the sidewalk clear of snow. Luis is my mother's younger brother so they are my Aunt and Uncle or in Spanish my Tia and Tio. If you don't want to live with me yet, then move into one of smaller apartments on the fourth floor." I knew by sharing that I'd let her know how serious I was.

"There's more Babe. This whole Abruzzi thing has me seriously concerned about your safety. I want to offer you a job with my company. We are growing and I need someone who won't scare the shit out of the clients. For some reason people find my men a little intimidating," I gave her a small self-deprecating smile at that. "I could use your help in the office, Babe. You have the connections in the Burg to help with skips, background checks and then meeting with clients and helping with site visits. You'd have benefits and a good salary. I pay my employees well but I expect them to work hard. Also the apartment and a company car is included as part of the benefits package."

Before she could answer we heard the phone ring, her land-line. She didn't make a move to answer it and let the machine pick up. We soon heard her mother's shrill voice, "Stephanie, I know you're there. Joseph was just here and told us that you're getting involved with that Ranger who was here to dinner once. You know he's not Italian Stephanie. What will people say? You threw over that nice Morelli boy and cancelled your wedding to go off with a criminal. Joseph said he kills people and he deals drugs. Honestly, what kind of a future would you have? I just want you to be taken care of; you can't keep doing that crazy job forever. Come to dinner tonight and please bring your friend. I think we need to get to know him better, I'm not sure Joseph was being entirely honest. Those Morelli boys aren't always trustworthy."

I was pretty surprised by her mother's message. It wasn't rude, she didn't yell, she wasn't condescending. She sounded more mystified than anything when she said I wasn't Italian. I watched the surprise and a flash of anger in Stephanie's eyes when her mother mentioned what Morelli had said. Then she giggled when her mother said to bring me to dinner and Morelli wasn't trustworthy. I have to say, her mother may have the cop's number on this. "So," she said smiling, "you gonna come to dinner with me tonight? I'll keep grandma from groping you. She likes you ya know because you're so hot." She had bumped her shoulder against mine when she spoke.

I had to smirk at that but I was doing an inner grimace. "Babe, I'll go to dinner but you haven't answered me yet."

She had the grace to blush prettily, Dios she was so sexy. That blush reminded me of her flushed face after she orgasmed, damn these pants are even tighter. "I want to try a relationship with you but I have to warn you, I'm not sure I want to get married again or have children. I don't know if I'll make a good mother and I don't want to be a housewife."

I smiled a real smile, "If you want to get married we can talk about that in the future. I know you got burned before. If you want children we can talk about it when the time comes. I have a daughter I barely know. I didn't think I'd be a good father and I worry about being able to keep children and a wife safe from my enemies. I made a lot through my government work. I know you don't like to run, Babe or exercise but I'd feel better if you let me and my men train you in some self-defense to protect yourself while I'm away."

She took a deep breath and replied, "I suppose I could do that if it'll make you feel better and worry less while away. I know you will have to go away for your contract sometimes. Just promise me you'll do your best to come back home to me. Oh, and I'll move in with you, in your apartment. I have to warn you I'm a slob. I don't try to be but things just migrate and I have to have a place for Rex."

I laughed at that, "I know my neat and orderly life will change when you move in Babe and I wouldn't dream of parting you from the attack hamster. How long do you have left on your lease?"

She thought for a moment before saying, "It's up next month and I haven't turned in the renewal yet, I was going to when I take my rent check down to Dylan later today."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, "Perfect, you can move in right away. Maybe your grandmother would like to stay here. I'll pay her rent for the next year because she's on a fixed income. That'll make more room at your parents with your sister and nieces there."

She turned to me, "You are a good man. I can't believe you'd be willing to do that but I'll pay the rent. I should be able to afford it on the salary you're going to be paying me."

"Babe, I just want to make you happy. By helping your family I'm doing that. I have enough money to allow you to live in style, I know you aren't interested in my money. I don't know when I'll have to leave again on a mission but I promise you that as long as I have you here waiting for me I will do anything I can to come home to you. You can start working for me as soon as you want."

She gave me a quick kiss on the lips then said, "By offering to pay grandma's rent for a year you'll be in like flint with my Dad. He won't care that you aren't Italian or that you drive a foreign car."

I grinned at that before pulling out my cell, I hit speed dial 2 which was for my second-in-command. "I'm going to be off-line the rest of the day."

I heard Tank laugh, "Yeah Hector said he thought you two were going to rip each others clothes off. Have ya done that yet?"

"My personal life isn't your business but Stephanie will be moving in with me and we'll begin self-defense training with her soon," I said as I watched her roll her eyes at me.

Tanks sounded shocked when he said, "Seriously man? I thought she was engaged to Morelli. He's been bragging about having her and her mother eating out of the palm of his hand."

"I'm completely serious about Steph. Morelli's arrogant and her mother seems to have his number. He shouldn't be so confident when it comes to the women in her family. They can be scary," I said as she hit my shoulder with her hand and scowled at me. "I gotta go, call in some of the contract workers to cover surveillance shifts; I want to hire a few full time, you have the list I approved."

I hung up the phone and turned to my Babe with a raised eyebrow, and heard her say, "We aren't scary. We just know what we want and aren't afraid to have an opinion."

I leaned into her and began kissing her neck, jaw, below her ear and then ran my tongue over the outer edge of her ear. I felt her shiver as I whispered, "Yeah you are but that doesn't scare me. I would like your opinion on my skills in the bedroom though."

I heard her whisper, "Oh boy. Those are amazing but maybe you'd like to show me again just to be sure."


	8. Joe's Thoughts

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN: Once again thank you for all your kind words &amp; support. Hope you enjoy Joe's POV, he insisted on getting his opinion heard.

The bold words at the end were taken from a friends Facebook post but I think it's true &amp; describes Steph.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I can't believe Stephanie gets involved in so much crap. She got involved looking for her neighbor's granddaughter and somehow found herself on Abruzzi's radar. She's got some perverted rabbit after her and her grandmother is bragging about it all over town now. That is one sick woman; I don't know why Frank doesn't put her in a home. She isn't like my sweet Grandma Bella who bakes me cookies and makes amazing homemade ravioli. That grandmother talks about sex constantly and is obsessed with dead bodies. That woman freaks if the casket is closed. She should be a mortician but I have a feeling she'd wind up charged with necrophilia.

I stopped by Stephanie's place last night figuring I could get her in sack again after Terri blew me off for family business. A man has needs ya know and what do I see when I pull in her lot but Manoso's big Dodge Ram truck with those bug lights. I sat in her lot for a few hours and he didn't leave. I saw their silhouettes in the window. I can't believe she let that thug in her bed. She's too good for him, he's nothing but a criminal with a cloak of respectability wrapped around him. I don't know why she even lets him hang around her.

I thought about my relationship with Stephanie. It started when I was eight and she was six, I talked her into playing choo choo in my father's garage. She was so innocent and naïve, it was pretty easy to do it. I fingered her and I fell in love with that girl. I watched the examples of my brothers Guido and Anthony, my father, cousins and uncles. I saw how they sweet talked women. I became an expert at it and bedding women. I had a lot of practice by the time I took Stephanie's virginity. It wasn't ideal, but I was leaving for the Navy and I had to mark my territory. I took her on the floor behind the éclair case. It's my favorite spot. Once I took Steph's v-card I knew she'd be mine. My mother had a fit because she's not full Italian. Her mother is as respected as mine in the Burg but she's Hungarian. She didn't like me but I should've moved quicker on Steph when I returned from the Navy but she got involved with Dickie Orr and married him. Her mother crowed about him being a lawyer. Val married a stock broker another high profile career. Something to brag about.

I like Terri, don't get me wrong and I banged her plenty of times, but she's not going to advance my career. The thing about Terri is she's always up for a good time and always up for sex of any variety. She does the stuff Stephanie isn't interested in. Steph is a traditional girl, she only does missionary except last night I could tell she let him do her doggie style. I guarantee she didn't let him take her anally. She is totally against that, won't even discuss it, something about Dickie trying to force her. She'll learn to do what I want but I won't let her be the only one in my bed.

I sowed a few more wild oats after her divorce and wasn't really ready to settle down. I'm in a good place in my career and looking at a promotion thanks to Stephanie. She saved me after I was wrongfully accused of murder. Then she stumbled onto a few of my cases and solved them but I was able to turn it around to get the credit and look good, that's why I'm getting promoted over men who've been on the job longer. Ya gotta look out for number one. I got some grief from some of the guys at the station for not removing myself because of Steph from a few cases but whatever. I can sweet talk her into anything and manipulate her into doing what I need her to do and help me out. I've been able to get her back in bed and I screwed up and didn't move to marriage fast enough. I know she worked with Manoso but I didn't think she would go for a thug like him. I mean he's got nothing in common with her. I know she likes a bad boy, she likes me but Manoso puts me to shame. He makes me look tame by comparison. The guy could have any woman he wanted. I could see he was good looking guy and I've heard a bunch of women state he's hot. I don't know why he's interested in Steph; I heard he had a thing with Jeanne Ellen Burrows. Now there was a hot piece of ass and she's just like him.

I don't want Manoso getting a foot in the door with Steph so I decided to go back today and what do I see. Him… in her bedroom… again. What the hell? I'll need to be more proactive. A trip to the Plum household seems to be in order. I can get my ma to talk to Helen too. Make her see how it would impact her place in the Burg; she's all about her place in the Burg and minimizing the gossip about herself and her family.

I drove over to the Plum home and parked out front, then walked to the door. It's a cute house, well maintained by Frank. Their half at least, the neighbor is a widow who doesn't have a lot of money so her half of the house is lime green. The shrubs and flowers are nice and neat. I'd like to see Steph take care of the ones in front of my home instead of my ma. I stepped onto the porch and rang the bell, Helen answered the door, "Hello Joseph, won't you come in?"

I followed her in the house saying, "Good to see you Helen. I need your help getting back with Stephanie. I gave her that stupid ultimatum and I miss her. I want her back." We walked into her kitchen and there sat Edna with coffee and a piece of coffee cake.

"Well, Stephanie marches to the beat of her own drummer. She does what she wants and she doesn't care what I say to her. I don't think my opinion will matter much to her," Helen said.

Edna, never one to be left out said, "You really think my granddaughter wants to be ordered around by the likes of you? She's better off with that bounty hunter with the excellent package and I don't mean what you're thinking. That man is not only hot but he's polite, well-mannered and smart. I see signs for his business all over town lately. He must run a good business to get these stick in the mud men from the Burg to hire him."

I took a deep breath, funny that Edna sees the thug just like Steph does. I gotta stop this while I can get to Helen. She can browbeat with the best of them. "You really think he's a good guy? He was in Special Forces. Those men kill with their bare hands; he's done things that you can't even imagine. He became a mercenary after he got out of the Forces, he did it for money and because he likes to kill. Is that who you want Stephanie with? Is that the kind of man you want to father her children? Is he the kind of man who can give her security?"

Edna and Helen were thinking when I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw Frank Plum. "Yeah, actually he's exactly the kind of man I want to father my grandsons. He can give my daughter plenty of security, all kinds of security. The guy earns millions from every mission he goes on. He's got plenty of money even though he put most of it in his business. She'll never want for anything material. He owns a security company so who better to protect her from danger. Most importantly, the guy would give his life for her and kill anyone who tries to hurt her. Yeah, he can kill with his bare hands but he would never hurt her. He's gentle with her and the only reason Vinnie gave her a job. He knew Connie would call in a favor Ranger owed her. Vinnie knew Ranger would protect her and they would be a good looking couple. And his family isn't known for being a bunch of drunks who beat their wives and children. His father was a decorated hero during Vietnam and retired a major from the Rangers; Carlos is just like his father."

Helen was surprised saying, "Frank," she gasped, "how did you find this out?"

"I still have friends at the Pentagon. You'd didn't think I wouldn't check some guy hanging around my daughter out? I spoke to Vinnie and then some friends who owed me favors. Did you know Manoso has a purple heart with clusters and a Presidential Medal of Honor? Those are rare. He's an honest to god hero. What did you do in service Morelli?" Frank asked.

I was stunned, I knew Manoso was in service but I had no idea he was the hero Steph made him out to be. I looked at Frank and had to reply. My time in the service wasn't stellar; I've done more since I joined TPD. I was angry and it came out in my words, "I got sea sick my first time out and was restricted state side. I worked as a MP and was part of the boxing team."

Frank smiled, it wasn't a nice smile. I'd seen the same smile on Manoso and it scared the crap out of me. Frank said, "If you want Stephanie back, you're gonna have to work hard for her. You're not going to get any help from us to try and con my daughter into a marriage she doesn't want. She's also not one to keep a cheater around, she already proved that once. I will give you a few words of advice; **the funny thing about a strong woman is that she doesn't need you… she wants you. And if you start slacking she'll be content without you.** My little girl is a strong woman."

I nodded and made my way out the door. I had some thinking to do and honestly I was surprised by some of the things Frank said. Holy hell, a Presidential Medal of Honor. How did he manage to get one of those? Damn, he was a real life Captain America; shit no he was a Major. I would have to work to get Steph back. Morelli's never had to work for a woman before. How am I going to win her back?


	9. Dinner At The Plum's

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN: Again, thank you for all your reviews, I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story. Just the unwritten epilogue after this, may not be done until the weekend, craziness at work this week.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

Stephanie and I had spent a few hours pleasuring each other before we had to get ready for dinner at her parents. The last time I was there I had just met an informant and looked like a thug with a lot of gold chains. I wanted to reverse that impression if possible so I told her to shower and I would go back to my apartment to shower and change. She smiled letting me know that she appreciated the gesture.

I pulled back into her lot in my new Porsche 911 Turbo S. The second fastest Porsche on the market with a base price is $182,700.00, 560 horse power and a top speed of 197 mph. The only one more expensive is the cabriolet model of my car and the 918 Spyder. The 918 is more than three quarters of a million dollars base price. I didn't want to completely flaunt my money because then I'd have more trouble with the cops than I do now. Actually the cops usually leave me alone because they don't want to go up against me. I have a lot of contacts to get me out of trouble but I don't always use them. I have quite a rap sheet for carrying concealed, unlicensed carrying in Nevada, assault for a few bar fights and that strip club in Vegas and I had some speeding tickets. I'm pretty proud of my rap sheet although I can't compare to Lester who's proud to have the longest rap sheet of any Rangeman. He even has arrests from his time in the military. The thing is by having the rap sheet you have more street cred. It's important in our line of work.

I slid out of my leather seats freshly showered wearing a pair of Michael Kors black chino pants and a V-neck Calvin Klein sweater in pale Persian blue. I figured Stephanie would be in something blue to bring out her eyes so I wanted to wear blue. I had on a pair of black custom made John Lobb tassel loafers. I learned in the Army it was important to have good footwear. I added a Black Seal MTM Special Ops titanium watch. I had acquired the watch during my time in Special Forces and it could take a beating. I made my way into the building and up to her apartment. My anticipation was building even though it had only been an hour since I had seen her. I knew I had it bad.

I let myself in her apartment when I heard her call out "Ranger is that you?"

I smiled, "Yeah, Babe. Take your time; it's only 5, have you fed Rex?"

She called out, "Not yet."

I replied, "I got it." I walked over to the cage and took the water bottle out, emptied and refilled it. I looked in her refrigerator and saw there was very little food. She did have grapes which I knew weren't for her. She fed the rat better than herself. I grabbed one of the grapes and I gave it to him. I watched him scurry out of his soup can, take a drink, stuff the grape in his mouth and scurry back into the can. I shook my head. Maybe we should get a kitten. I didn't think she'd want to walk a puppy. A kitten wouldn't need a lot of care and could cuddle with her when I was away. I was liking the idea more, a black kitten of course.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard clacking heels on the floor. She was wearing a Lily Pulitzer Bentley V-neck shift dress and a pair of sliver strappy sandals. She wore no jewelry. Her make-up was light and her hair was down in soft curls down her back. "Babe," I said, "you look simply stunning."

She gave me a bright smile and we decided to leave for her parents as it was 5:20. We took the elevator down and walked out to my car. I heard her mutter something about "frigging parking karma" as I helped her into the low slung car. I made my way around and heard her moan as I climbed in. She was something else but that moaning was making my pants tight. I drove to her parent's home and saw her mother and grandmother standing at the door.

We made our way up the sidewalk and her mother smiled and said, "Why don't you look nice."

"Thank you, Mom. You remember Ranger don't you?"

Mrs. Plum looked me up and down and smiled, she had Stephanie's smile, "Of course I do. You look different, but I'm sorry I can't call you Ranger."

I gave her one of my full smiles and heard Helen and Edna gasp as we made our way into the home, "You can call me Carlos. It's what my family calls me. I apologize the last time I was here I had just met an informant so I was dressed to intimidate."

She smiled and nodded like she understood. I knew she didn't but she was trying. Stephanie's grandmother had a twinkle in her eyes, the same one Stephanie got when she was up to something. "You're looking pretty hot tonight. You can sit by me and tell me all about yourself. I need to know if you're good enough for my granddaughter." She looked me up and down and I watched her move her dentures around in her mouth as she continued, I saw her hand start to dart out and I quickly stepped behind Stephanie. That was close. "Good reflexes must mean you can move in bedroom," she cackled.

I heard Mrs. Plum yell, "Mother" at the same time Stephanie yelled "Grandma."

I heard Edna innocently say, "What? I need to have some fun living with a bunch of sticks in the mud." I saw her fingers pinching as she grinned. "You got any hot relatives at least age 60. I could do with a younger man. I bet they could get it up."

I was surprised, I mean the last time she was inappropriate but she was worse this time. My abuela was nothing like her. She didn't discuss sex. I liked to believe she never had sex but I know she did because she had six children. "I'm sorry all my tíos are married and my abuelos are dead."

We had made our way into the living room when I heard her grandmother say, "What are you talking about? I'm talking about men."

One of the nieces said, "Grandma, he said his uncles are married and grandfathers are dead. I guess you're out of luck."

Grandma Mazur clacked her teeth and replied, "Why didn't you just say so in English. What language is that?"

The niece said, "Spanish, we learned in school. There were a lot of kids who spoke Spanish at our school in California."

Her grandmother looked at me funny, "Well you can call me Edna from now on but I didn't know Negroes spoke Spanish."

Stephanie spoke up, "Grandma, I told you last time he's Cuban, not African-American. Ranger this is my sister Valerie," she said pointing to the blonde Meg Ryan look alike. I shook her hand and Stephanie went on to say, "These are my nieces Angie," she pointed to the girl who spoke and "Mary Alice." Mary Alice was galloping around the living room and whinnying, strange kid.

Stephanie walked me over to where her father was sitting as the other women walked into the kitchen. I heard Stephanie say, "Daddy, you remember my friend Ranger."

Her father looked me over and I stuck out my hand as I said, "Carlos Manoso."

We shook hands and then he saluted me, "Major, it's a pleasure to have you over here again." I saluted back and he continued, "General Havens and I went through boot camp together. He speaks very highly of you. I understand you still do some missions for him."

"Yes, Sir, I have another year left on my contract. I'm trying to focus on my business when I'm in town."

We moved to the table when her father said, "You gonna take care of my little girl, Major?"

I heard Stephanie gasp and her mother said, "Stephanie, your father is worried about you."

"Yes, Sir. I will do anything to take care of her. I'll protect her with my life;" I said as we sat at the table. Thank goodness her niece Mary Alice sat next to Stephanie and I was next to her and her father. Her grandmother was across from Mary Alice.

We had a nice meal of roast chicken, gravy, mashed potatoes, steamed broccoli and salad. I was the only one to skip the gravy and potatoes while taking broccoli and salad. I had ice water while everyone else had sweetened iced tea. Yeah, her mother actually had tea not Long Island Ice Tea. There was pleasant conversation even with Edna throwing a few zingers in, she's something else but completely sex crazed. Angie is a know it all and frankly a little annoying. She's very prim and proper, it seems she's probably like her mother and Mary Alice seems like a free spirit like Stephanie. It's a very interesting dynamic.

The women were clearing the table to serve desert and coffee. I had actually enjoyed myself. Frank and I discussed our time in the Army and cars. He liked domestic and I liked German. As Stephanie brought out chocolate milk for the girls and her grandmother had the coffeepot we heard a knock at the door. Valerie came out to answer the door as she dropped off a tray of coffee cups. Her mother brought out dessert saying, "I made a six layer coconut cake I saw on a Martha Stewart show."

That's when we heard Val walking in giggling with Joe Morelli right behind her. "Oh, Joe you always were such a charmer. Look Steph, Joe is here."

I heard her say, "Wonderful, the master manipulator is here." I had to work hard to suppress my smile.

"Morelli," I said.

"Manoso," he replied giving me a hard look. "It was nice of you to bring Steph home for dinner but I can take her home from here."

"Just wait a minute buster," she said, "you don't get to make decisions for me. I arrived with Ranger and I'm leaving with him. Just for the record I'm moving in with Ranger and my apartment will be empty. Grandma I thought you'd like to live there with people your own age. Ranger offered to pay the rent but I won't let him do that, I'll pay it and you have your Social Security check and Grandpa Harry's pension check every month to spend like you do now."

I watched Edna's eyes fill with tears at my Babe's kindness. She was so damn perfect. "Oh I can't believe you'd do that for me."

I smiled at her and nodded at Stephanie, "We want you to enjoy your life."

I could see Morelli fuming in his seat, eating his second piece of cake already. Talk about disgusting, I know Steph is addicted to sweets but even she's still on her first piece.

Frank has been whooping it up since Steph offered her apartment up. Helen is looking surprised. "Are you sure Stephanie? That's very nice of you."

"Yeah, mom, I'm sure. It's too small for Val and the girls so I figured with grandma there you'd have some more space here," she said.

I noticed Morelli getting more worked up, as he stuffed cake into him mouth. "Cupcake, I don't know why you'd want to move in with this thug. He's a killer and can't give you the Burg life you want."

She shook her head, "No, Joe, it's the life you want. Not me. You don't take me seriously and you really have no idea who Ranger is. I know he's not the man you portray him to be and you can't change my mind about that. Get used to it because you won't get the girl."

i saw his face contort with rage as he pushed back and stalked out the door. Val was looking after him with hearts in her eyes. Seriously, I swear I saw them like in a cartoon.


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN: Thank you so much for all of your reviews and all the support for this story. I'm glad everyone has enjoyed. We are at the Epilogue so let's see where our couple goes in their relationship and how Joe fares. I love the reaction to Val's giggles.

I do hope you like the end. It seemed like a natural stopping point.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

**Two Years Later…**

I can't believe everything that has happened since Diesel showed me the future and the pain I would be causing by my careless words and actions. Yes, I was trying to protect my heart and my Babe but it was wrong. A week after that dinner with her family I introduced her to my family. Of course they loved her. I also took her down to Miami to meet my daughter Julie. We weren't close and I only visit when invited but Julie has been curious and wanted me to be there for her birthday. She fell in love with Stephanie. Rachel loved her and was surprised I would actually get involved in a relationship. She knew my concerns regarding safety when I was married to her and my concerns for Julie.

I had to go in the wind a couple of times before my contract was up and my Babe was there waiting when I returned. She held it together before I left; I know she cried after I was gone but she didn't give me a hard time about it. I would come home and she would inspect me from head to toe for any injuries or new scars. I always enjoyed it.

Morelli didn't give up easily. I have to say I totally understand; it would be hard to lose Stephanie - she's an amazing woman. My clients loved her and the men who worked for me adored her. They watched out for her while I was gone and made sure she was protected. Morelli would show up anytime Stephanie was in the Burg. If she was in line at Tasty Pastry he would show up before she reached the counter. Those busy bodies in the Burg enjoyed the shows. Sometimes that crazy grandmother of his would show up and give us the eye, whatever the hell that was. Nothing ever happened to us but funny story, one day Joe showed up at work completely bald. He woke up that way. Apparently his grandmother had cursed me with baldness but obviously it didn't work. He would stop at the Bonds Office to see what cases Stephanie had but she would continually tell him she was visiting not picking up files. I worked with TPD on several cases, having Stephanie perform the searches and we'd solve them. Morelli had gotten a promotion that he was bucking for but he had a lot of difficulty and managed to work through some of it but he missed being on the streets so he went back to that after a few months. I think the issue was a lack of support and respect from those under him.

Morelli started dating Valerie Plum. She had children, could cook and clean so she was perfect housewife material. He honestly thought that it would make Stephanie jealous and she'd come back to him. He wasn't happy when it didn't work and Valerie wasn't happy when she realized she was the third choice. Valerie had a crush on Joe all through school but he only had eyes for Stephanie and Terry Gilman. Terry was still his side piece. She couldn't marry a cop and a cop couldn't marry a mob princess.

Val was cleaning his house and found an extra small red lace thong in his bedroom, let's say it didn't go over well. She screamed at him after he had been drinking with some friends after work, not a good combination. He screamed, yelled, called her degrading names then he hit her. He beat her pretty bad; she was in the hospital for a week. She wanted to press charges, and TPD wanted to protect their own so the NJ State Police were called and took the report. The governor is a friend of mine and he really likes Stephanie so he instigated an investigation. Morelli lost his badge as did several others on the force. They've got some new men that are good cops and not part of the old Burg network. Things are changing. Joe is working for some police department in Montana. Good riddance.

I'm sure you're wondering where things stand with my Babe. Well, we are obviously still together. We stay at the penthouse most of the time but from April through October we spend three weekends per month unless we're in Miami at a beach house we purchased together at Point Pleasant. It's right on the beach and we have two miles of private beach. We relax while there although Val brings the girls. Val began dating Bobby after he helped care for her while she was injured. The girls enjoyed spending time with him and he treated Val with respect and was gentle with her. Val and Stephanie are closer now than they ever were while growing up. Grandma continues to live in Stephanie's old apartment. She's dated half the men in the building and continues raising cain where ever she goes.

Steph and I have worked hard on our relationship. She has worked hard not to go to Denial Land every time something happens and not to run away. I've worked on letting her in; allowing her to see my emotions and I talk about myself. We've become closer and the sex is off the charts. It may sound corny but honestly, we make love, it's so much more than simple sex. You may find this hard to believe but we're getting married today. It took some convincing but she finally agreed to marry me and we've discussed having children. We're going to wait at least a year before trying to have a baby together. We did explain this to both of our mothers and they are happy but hoping we change our mind.

I heard a knock on the door then saw Bobby walk in. He was my best man while Val was the maid of honor. "I hope you're ready man because Steph said she's ready to walk down that aisle to you."

I felt the smile spread across my face, "I was born ready."

Bobby broke into a smile and said, "I got your six man. Let's do this."


End file.
